The NCMHD provided funds to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) National Center for Health Statistics to support Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender (LGBT) sexual identity question design and audio computer-assisted self interviewing (ACASI) development.